


Super Helpless

by MTL17



Series: Super Roleplay [2]
Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Kara Danvers, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Strap-Ons, Top Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Kara will do anything to make her girlfriend feel better, including role-playing at being helpless.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Super Roleplay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759705
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Super Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. 

"I hope you're hungry, because I bought... dinner?" Supergirl didn't mean to state the last part as a question, but despite her hunger it became the last thing on her mind as she flew into the office of Lena Luthor and saw the woman she had become so attached to very quickly, and her heart broke, "Lena, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Lena lied unconvincingly.

"You're crying." Kara said softly, using her superspeed to zip around behind Lena so she could see her screen.

"It's just a work thing." Lena lied again, before sighing deeply and truthfully adding, "They're tears of frustration, not of-"

"Oh Lena." Kara said softly after reading what was on the screen, "You can't read this stuff. Of course there's bad stuff about you on the Internet. It's the Internet. That's what it's for. People insulting other people they don't know. And porn."

"I know. But it's just so frustrating." Lena sighed, "Whatever I do, I can't even read a nice article about me from my girlfriend without strangers accusing me of being a super villain. Or worse."

Kneeling down Kara took Lena's hand in hers and asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

Lena bit her lip, and then answered, "Well, I did have this one idea. I admit, it will sound like a strange request, but I think it will help channel my frustrations."

"Whatever it is, I'll do it." Kara beamed happily, "I'd do anything for you. You know that, right?"

Lena raised an eyebrow, and smiled wickedly.

*

"Wha, what's going on?" Kara pretended to wake up, and then gasped over dramatically, "Lena Luthor!"

"That's right Supergirl, it is I, evil super villain Lena Luthor!" Lena exclaimed over dramatically, then paused to do a comically evil laugh, "And I have finally caught the mighty Supergirl."

"Curses, Kryptonite handcuffs." Kara lied, struggling in her normal handcuffs and pretending she couldn't get out of them, before she went back to the show, "You'll never get away with this. When I get free-"

"When you get free, you'll be my personal slave. Eager and willing to do everything I say." Lena said softly but firmly.

"How? Are you going to use some brainwashing technology?" Kara questioned.

"No silly, I'm just going to fuck you into submission." Lena revealed.

"But... you're a woman!" Kara pretended to be confused.

"I'm glad you noticed." Lena purred.

"But... but, but that's naughty. Forbidden? Wrong." Kara made sure her first choice sounded too sexy for the situation she was supposed to be in, while the second choice was questioning, and the third choice her reluctance shone through, as nothing had ever felt so right to her than being with Lena. But she was playing a character, so she forced herself to add, "Oh Ms Luthor, you can't seriously want to do it with me, can you? Because I'm straight, and would never consider such a thing. Especially not when you wear those low-cut tops of yours, or smile at me, or flirt with me, or... or look at me... oh God, or force me to look at you naked... oh Rao... Lena, you're so beautiful."

Kara totally broke character there in the end, but she didn't care, because Lena Luthor was naked in front of her. Lena slowly began stripping off her clothes as Kara was doing her best to deliver a classic Supergirl speech, only trying to make it cartoonishly homophobic. Or at least, as homophobic as she could be, which wasn't very, but then, she wasn't supposed to be. That was the agreement. They would play the roles which they had been assigned by society, but doing it in a jokey way, which would somehow make Lena feel better about the whole thing. Kara still wasn't entirely convinced of that, but it seemed to be working so she went for it. Also, this meant she hadn't broken character, so it was fine.

Although she was convinced that even the best actress wouldn't be able to stop ogling Lena Luthor's amazing body if their career depended on it. Because seriously, this woman was a goddess, Kara almost literally drooling as her girlfriend slowly took off her business suit. Rao, she wished she had been able to talk Lena into wearing a skin tight leather suit, which to be fair seemed popular among super villains. Sadly Lena pointed out that she was a Luthor, and therefore her traditional super villain costume was a smart business suit. It still made her look great though, and it looked even better on the floor next to the naked body of her lover, who was slowly approaching the table Kara was 'helplessly' tied too.

Lena laughed as Kara appeared to have a moment she truly couldn't control her gay, and then she softly told her 'captive', "See, my evil plan is working. Soon you'll be mine."

"I already am." Kara said dreamily, before forcing herself to concentrate on her character, "I mean... no. No, no, no, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Please Ms Luthor, don't sit on my face. That will turn me gay for sure. Mmmmmmmm, I can smell how yummy it is from here. Oh Rao, it's making my mouth water. No, please Ms Luthor, don't make me gay. Supergirl can't be gay. It's wrong, and forbidden... and naughty. Oh please Ms Luthor, don't make me naughty. Don't... oh Rao... no, don't do it, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ooooooooooooh Gooooooooooooooddddddddddddd, soooooooooooooo yummy, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Rao!"

Given that Kara's hands, and feet, were handcuffed so she was spread eagle on Lena's recently cleared desk, it was fairly easy for the Luthor to crawl on top of her and position her pussy over Supergirl's face. What was tricky was Kara not breaking the handcuffs so she could get to that yummy treats sooner, as Lena insisted on lowering herself at a snail’s pace, teasing her always eager to please lover. Which was especially torturous for Kara, given her heightened senses. But she was a good girl, who was just about able to wait until that tasty treat was pressed against her lips, before opening her mouth, sticking out her tongue and sliding it over Lena's twat. Although she couldn't stop herself from moaning loudly into it as she did so, because Rao, she loved this taste.

Something she continued making clear as she abandoned her character in favour of eagerly lapping away at Lena's pussy the first chance she got. Although maybe it was true to character, because typically homophobia meant that person was gay and simply couldn't except it. In reality Kara wasn't sure what she truly was, simply that she never felt for anyone the way she felt for the so-called super villain Lena Luthor, something she continued to show now with eager licks to Lena's twat, and even to Lena's clit. Because while she knew she was supposed to ignore it at first, now seemed like a very good time to get the 'super villain' off hard and fast, and apparently her girlfriend agreed.

Lena definitely agreed, at least partly because they were in a semi-public place. Admittedly, her office was soundproof, and was working late again, meaning the chances of them being heard or even discovered was highly unlikely, but it was still better not to linger. Not unless Kara was hidden under her desk or something. Which they had tried a couple of times now, even though they'd only been together a short time. But seemingly sweet and innocent Kara Danvers was surprisingly willing to try new and naughty things, hence this, and other forms of role-play they had tried lately. Which was enough to make Lena wonder what she could get away with. At least, when she wasn't busy being pleasured by her girlfriend.

Of course, mostly Lena was just in the mood to cum hard and fast, and if anyone was good at that it was Supergirl, she thought with a wicked smile. Oh yes, Kara might struggle to give her a long, slow pussy licking, but it really, really didn't take much for her Supergirl to get carried away. All it would take was the right encouragement, which she knew that super hearing was listening out for. Something that Lena would be giving her soon enough, especially as instead of ignoring Lena's clit during the early stages, like she tried to teach Kara to do, the Kryptonian once again just couldn't help herself, hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves with every lick, and even lingering on it a little bit.

Then once they were passed the point Lena would normally tell her to stop doing that Kara went all in on 'torturing' the other woman's clit. Well, she did spend a minute or two continuing to slide her tongue up and down the full length of Lena's cunt, but each time she lingered more and more on that sensitive bundle of nerves, until it was her only focus. Shortly after that she took it into her mouth and began gently sucking on it, as well as continuing to lick it, going back and forth between the two techniques and driving the Luthor crazy. Honestly it felt like a miracle Lena didn't beg to cum sooner, only managing it because she wanted to make sure to compose herself, and to make her words sound demanding. That better suited her character, after all.

Of course, inevitably Lena whimpered, "Make me cum you little slut! Ooooooooooooooh yessssssssssssss, make me cum nice and hard, all over your pretty little face, mmmmmmmmmm, and in your hot little mouth! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmmmm, Supergirl has a hot little mouth, ooooooooooooooh, and a talented little tongue! Perfect for eating pussy like the little lesbian slut she secretly is. Ooooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, fuck me Kara! Fuck me with your tongue! Yeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssss, just like that, just like that, mmmmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooodddddddddddddddd!"

Unsurprisingly it didn't take that long for Lena to get what she wanted, which in this case meant Kara's tongue buried deep inside of her. Honestly the same could have been achieved with just a little more attention to her needy clit, but she more than welcomed Kara's tongue into her cunt, something which was proven by how loudly she cried out. She then became completely incoherent as for a few wonderful seconds she was tongue fucked by the mighty Supergirl. Then she got to cum nice and hard, Lena effortlessly kept on that high and then pushed to another, and another, and another. God, she loved this woman! Which of course, was another thing which made her orgasms so very satisfying.

Kara was never more grateful for her superspeed when she was going down on someone. It meant she got to switch from pleasuring them to swallowing everything they had to give in about a single second. In this case, it meant that she was also able to tongue fuck Lena a little before making her cum, an experience she always enjoyed, even if normally she didn't get to do it for very long. This was definitely no exception, but then Kara got to wrapped her lips around Lena's entrance, after of course removing her tongue from it, and then just let the girl cum pretty much shoot directly into her mouth and down her throat. With a little help from her superspeed, allowing her to swallow when necessary, so she could be sure that she got every drop.

Since one of the good things about girls was they could keep going after one climax Kara then shoved her tongue back inside of the other woman's pussy the first chance she got and continued the tongue fucking until she got a fresh batch of cum, and gave her the same treatment. Only this time she allowed some of that precious liquid to escape her hungry mouth and cover her face, simply because it made her feel like a total slut. Better yet, a pussy slut! Oh yes, in this moment Supergirl the character, and Kara Danvers the real life person, was a total slut for pussy. Specifically, the pussy of the beautiful, wonderful, and amazing Lena Luthor, who she was so deeply in love with in that moment, making it so much better.

That became even more the case when Lena started grinding down onto her face. Which was another thing which Kara always loved, but it was especially wonderful in this position, because it made it easier for the other woman to literally cut off her air supply. Of course, the mighty Supergirl could put a stop to that at any time, but she didn't want too. Why would she? Her whole world in that moment became pure Lena Luthor, as it was all she could see, all she could taste, and all she could smell. Admittedly, if she really tried she could see and smell more, but she'd rather forget about her abilities, and just be 'helpless'. Something which could last as long as she'd like it too, but at least in the end Lena would kiss her. Or at least, she normally would.

In this case Lena just tumbled off of Kara, and then after just sitting next to her and taking a few long seconds to catch her breath the Luthor smirked, "I always knew Supergirl was secretly super gay."

Which reminded Kara they were still very much in role-play mode here, meaning there was no gentle, loving kiss for her, at least not now. Admittedly, that was a little disappointing, but Kara wasn't about to complain, especially after Lena retrieved her strap-on from it's hiding place in her bottom drawer, attached it to her gorgeous body, and then covered it with lube. Initially this caused Kara to grin widely, but then she remembered she was supposed to be playing a role. However she wasn't sure she could act completely disappointed at this addition, so she decided to go another way. And waited until her feet were no longer restrained to give her response.

"Oh yes Ms Luthor, fuck me!" Kara cried out, officially taking the brunette by surprise, until she quickly added, "Fuck my pussy with your big dildo. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssss, fuck me. It's still wrong, forbidden and naughty, mmmmmmmmm, but I need it. I need a woman to fuck me, so I can get it out of my system. Please Ms Luthor, fuck these gay feelings out of my body."

As Kara intended this almost made Lena completely lose it, but she managed to channel the humour she found in it into her character, "First of all, I'm not going to fuck the gay out of your system, mmmmmmmmm no, I'm going to make you cum so hard you will never think about men again. And second of all, who said anything about your pretty little cunt?"

Kara still cringed a little when she heard the 'C' word out loud, but played along, "What else could you fuck Ms Luthor? My mouth?"

"No, sweet girl. I've already fucked that." Lena grinned wickedly, "I mean your ass hole. Oh yes, that's right, I'm going to fuck Supergirl in the ass, and there is nothing you, or anyone else, can do to stop me."

"Oh no... no, no, no, please no Ms Luthor, not that! Anything but that." Kara whined, actually doing a half convincing job this time, simply by remembering just how apprehensive she'd been the first time they had done this, "That's so gross, and weird, and disgusting. Only total sluts take it up the butt. And Supergirl can't be a slut, especially not a butt slut. I would never live it down, especially if I like it. I'll never forgive myself if I like it. Oh God, because if I like it, it'll truly break me, and turn me into nothing but your anal loving little bottom. Please Ms Luthor, don't turn me into your anal loving little bottom. That would be so... wrong. Hot, but very, very wrong. Supergirl can't be Lena Luthor's anal loving little bottom. Or her little butt slut. And she especially can't be your bitch, which is totally what I'd be if you fucked my ass and made me love it. So please, please Ms Luthor, don't fuck me in the ass and make me your bitch."

"Oh but that's exactly what I'm going to do, and like I said, there's nothing you can do to stop me." Lena grinned wickedly, pushing Kara's feet into the air, and her skirt up and out the way, panties moved to one side, "Now keeping your legs, nice and high for me. Oooooooooooooh yessssssssssssss, I want to stare into your eyes as I pop your anal cherry and make you mine forever."

"Curses, I'm helpless to resist." Kara giggled, really struggling now to stay in character, "This must be another one of your tricks Luthor, oh God! Oh Rao, I'm helpless! There's literally nothing I can do to save my poor little butt hole from becoming your personal fuck hole Ms Luthor. Oh no, Lena Luthor is about to take Supergirl's anal cherry! Won't somebody please think of the children!"

Lena completely lost it at that last reference, and needed a few seconds to compose herself before pressing the tip of her strap-on against Kara's butt hole and began slowly pushing forwards. Even then she couldn't help let out a few chuckles, but hopefully that could be interpreted as evil laughter as the 'super villain' finally got what she wanted, and achieve the ultimate victory over the mighty Supergirl. Oh yes, she was doing the one thing that no other villain could do, and conquer Supergirl at that moment, and make the Girl of Steel hers. Better yet, in reality, she was reminding Kara she was hers. That this little hole was her favourite fuck hole. And Kara loved having Lena fuck it.

The only real downside to this position was that she didn't have that wonderful little hole presented to her, thus giving her the perfect view of the anal penetration, and later the butt stuffing. Well that, and she didn't have Supergirl sticking her perfect ass in the air for Lena to admire. But the trade-off was well worth it, because she got to see the look on that beautiful face, and in those wonderful eyes, as she slowly stretched Kara's ass hole wider, and wider, and wider, until the head of her cock slid through that forbidden hole and into this incredibly powerful woman's back passage. Which for most people would result in apprehension and pain, but also anticipation and excitement. But not the mighty Supergirl. No, Kara was the type of butt slut who actually got off on the pain of being anally penetrated.

"No, no, no, please no, nooooooooooooooo!" Kara cried out during the last part of the anal penetration, then whimpered, "That's it, I'm ruined. Oh Rao, Supergirl has been defiled. Sodomized. Oh God, now I belong to a Luthor. I'm yours forever Ms Luthor. Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooddddddddddddd, you got my butt cherry, now I'm forever yours."

"Damn right you are!" Lena growled lustfully, savouring the moment.

Which was of course all part of their little role-play, but there was a tiny bit of truth to it. After all, Lena really had taken Kara's anal virginity. Not now, of course. No, she had done that weeks ago, but thanks to her super healing Kara's ass hole always returned to virgin tightness. Sometimes in minutes, other times in hours, depending whether there was Kryptonite around, and how long and hard the butt fucking had been. But no matter how tight Kara's back door was, the fact was that Lena Luthor had taken the mighty Supergirl's butt cherry, and no matter what happened, nothing would take that away from her. And she had even turned the sweet and innocent looking Kara Danvers into a butt slut, which was another thing which couldn't be taken away from her. And something which made Lena really, really proud of herself.

Proving that to be the gospel truth Lena started slowly pushing forwards, causing inch after inch of her cock to slide into Kara's tailpipe, which really was virgin tight. Lena had sodomized enough girls to know the difference, in her opinion this fact made Supergirl the perfect little butt slut. Well that, and the fact that this otherwise sweet and innocent girl continue to find pleasure in something even most of the biggest anal whores hated. In fact, Lena didn't think she'd ever met someone who loved anal sex as much as Kara Danvers, a fact which was proven by not only the beautiful look of ecstasy on her face, but by the moans, gasps and whimpers, which was escaping her mouth. Both of which Lena absolutely adored.

Kara absolutely adored everything about butt sex. More accurately, she absolutely adored everything about butt sex with Lena Luthor. Butt sex with Lena Luthor was the best. It had replaced food as Kara's favourite thing ever. Lena was just such an amazingly skilled ass fucker that just the mention of her name or the side of her could make Kara's back door quiver with anticipation, and memories of what her strong, powerful top had done to it. And of course, she got so wet from just thinking about it. Thinking about how hard and effortlessly her girlfriend could make her cum from sticking something up her butt and fucking that most private of holes. And actually doing it was almost too overwhelming for Kara to take.

Sure, it was painful at first, especially the moment she had truly lost her back door cherry, but now that just reminded her of what a total slut she was for actually enjoying taking it there, which was so humiliating, and yet somehow, it added to her enjoyment. That, and the anticipation of what was to come. And maybe most of all, knowing how much her girlfriend was loving every second of it. Something she got to see as clear as day right now in her current position, Kara constantly switching between the glee on that beautiful face, and the love she saw in those eyes. It was enough to make her fall for Lena Luthor all over again, which in turn made this process that much easier for her to take. Pleasurable, even.

Which was why this might be her favourite position for any kind of sex, although it was really hard to pick a favourite, they were all so good. However there was something especially good about bending over for a butt fucking, as it wonderfully enhanced the submission she had become so addicted too. And she also enjoyed being the one 'forced' to sodomize herself on Lena's cock, something she suspected she'd have the chance to do sooner rather than later. But for now she was loving being able to lie back, her legs still resting on Lena's shoulders, up and out of the way, able to see the gleeful look on her lover's face. Maybe especially when her thighs came to rest against Kara's butt cheeks announcing that 'evil' Lena Luthor's strap-on was as deep as it could go into the Super's back passage.

Something which of course Lena had to gloat about, "Oh yes, that's it, mmmmmmmmmm, just a little more, just a little more, yesssssssssssssss, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, every inch! That's every single inch of my big dick up Supergirl's tight little ass! Oh Supergirl, ooooooooooooh, you really are mine now. All mine. My good little Super butt slut. My good little ass whore. My good little anal bitch. Oh yes Kara, you're my bitch! My good little anal loving bitch! Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssss, take it bitch! Take it! Oh yes! Mmmmmmmmmmmm, good girl. Ha ha, good little Supergirl."

Before Kara could even try to respond Lena proved her point by almost immediately pulling back and then pushing forwards, forcing a sharp cry of pleasure out of Supergirl's lips. Which of course made the dastardly 'villain' grin widely and beautifully, and then repeat the process over and over again, officially starting to sodomize the other girl for the 'first time'. Of course, in reality they had done this a lot, and normally Lena gave them a chance to savour the full anal penetration. She missed that now, but it wasn't like she needed it, given that she was tougher than the average girl, and again, Lena Luthor was a really skilled butt fucker, who effortlessly reminded Kara's butt what it's true purpose was. That, as Lena love to remind her, her butt was made to be fucked.

Lena never believed that more than wonderful times like this, when she was actually inside of Kara's amazingly tight and yet welcoming butt, her little ass slut moaning happily pretty much the entire time she was anally taken. Admittedly she couldn't feel it as a man would, as she hadn't made progress in the department, partly because she was hesitant that if she did, it would be so overwhelming. Oh yes, any man would surely last only a few minutes at best before cumming, and probably the same for her if she could have felt it like that. But this extra tightness provided more attention for her clit, and more importantly the mental high was truly beyond words, and something Lena had become very quickly addicted too.

It was an addiction which thankfully Kara now shared, happily agreeing to the rule that Supergirl needed to be ass fucked on a daily basis. In fact, it wasn't uncommon for her to anally defiled this seemingly sweet and innocent girl, as they both loved it so much, and would happily take any excuse to do it. Which meant they ended up having a lot of butt sex in public places, including this one, and yet despite this, they rarely had quickies, with this being no exception. Oh yes, when she started Lena just couldn't help but give her beloved Kara a nice, long, drawn-out ass fucking. In turn, Kara took it like a good girl, always resisting the urge to beg for more until she actually began too. And again, this was no exception, but Kara's patients had it's limits.

"Lena! Oh Rao, please fuck me Lena! Fuck my ass, ooooooooooooooh, fuck it hard!" Kara moaned dreamily, clearly lost in the pleasure that she was feeling, "Pound it! Ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, pound my tight little ass hard and deep, and make me cum! Make Supergirl cum like a little butt slut! Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, make me your butt slut! Fuck my butt, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmmm, fuck it hard! Please? I need it! Oh Lena please, pleasssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooooooddddddddddddd, oh Rao, oh, oh, oh, OH FUCK!"

"Do you surrender yourself to me, Supergirl?" Lena pushed, subtly reminding her girl of the game they were playing.

"No, I can't... I can't, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooodddddddddddd, I want too, but I can't." Kara whimpered and whined over and over again for a few long minutes, before huskily adding in a clear and unconvincing tone, "Supergirl can't be anyone's bitch. Mmmmmmmmmmm, especially not another woman's bitch. No, I can't be Lena Luthor's little anal loving bitch. No matter how much I want to be."

"Shame." Lena shrugged, while continuing the slow sodomy, "Let me know if you change your mind."

Only about a minute later Kara cried out weakly, "Okay."

"Okay?" Lena pushed, and then when her girlfriend just nodded she pushed, "Say it, mmmmmmmmm yessssssssssss Kara, I mean, Supergirl. Use your words. Tell me what I want to hear."

This time Kara's words were very convincing, if only because she really, really needed to cum, "I surrender! I, I surrender to you, Lena Luthor. I'm yours! Oooooooooooh yesssssssssss, all yours! I'm your bitch, mmmmmmmmmmmm, I'll be your bitch! I'll be Lena Luthor's little anal loving bitch! Lena Luthor's pussy addicted bottom! Her slave! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, Supergirl will be Lena Luthor's sex slave! SUPERGIRL IS LENA LUTHOR'S SEX SLAVE! I'LL BE WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO BE MS. LUTHOR, MMMMMMMMM, JUST MAKE ME CUM! Yesssssssssssss, MAKE ME CUM MAKE ME CUM MAKE ME CUM, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Deciding she'd had enough Lena finally showed some mercy by beginning to just slowly increase her pace until she was using every ounce of her strength to pound Kara's tight little ass hole. Of course, the perfect little butt slut was cumming long before then, the mighty Supergirl becoming completely incoherent as cum squirted from her untouched cunt onto Lena's stomach. Which became a regular occurrence, as even though Kara's back hole would tighten up so hard that it was impossible to keep fucking it, Lena restarted the sodomy as soon as she could, and thus pushed Kara to orgasm after orgasm. Something which was incredibly easy, given how much Kara loved every single second of this, a point which was continuously proven over and over again.

Of course she wasn't the only one, as the stimulation to her clit and the sheer mental high of sodomizing Supergirl and making her cum was easily able to give Lena an incredibly satisfying climax of her own. Not quite as powerful or as frequent as when Kara ate her pussy, but it was still an incredible mental high. And to Lena's credit, she pushed through that bliss in order to continue the anal sex which they both so adored. Unfortunately all the years of practice at this, and a strict workout routine, could only give her so much strength and stamina. Meanwhile, there was an almost unlimited supply of it before her, and Lena was only too happy to take full advantage of that. Albeit after she'd had a while to enjoy the initial position.

Then Lena reach down, undid the flimsy handcuffs, and then carefully rolled them over, before ordering, "Ride me Supergirl! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, ride me with your slutty little ass hole! Prove that you are worthy of being my anal bitch. And more importantly, that you want it. Ooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, ride it Supergirl! Ride it!"

"Yes Ms Luthor." Kara replied happily as soon as she got the chance.

Kara didn't wait to start riding that big dick though. No, the second her hands were free she was using her powers to help flip them over effortlessly, and then starting to bounce her ass up and down, finally abusing her own ass hole on the strap-on of her girlfriend. She'd known this was coming, but that didn't make this any less satisfying. In fact at only help, because it was a sign that Lena knew exactly what she wanted, and more importantly, knew exactly what she needed. Admittedly it wasn't exactly hard to figure out, because even during the first time Kara hadn't been able to get enough anal, flipping them over and brutalizing her own butt hole like the greedy little ass slut which Lena Luthor had effortlessly turned her into.

Did that count as a super villain thing? Maybe, and if it did Lena Luthor was probably the most successful villain who had ever tried to take down the mighty Supergirl, because she had actually succeeded in her dastardly plan. Oh yes, this role-play was obviously meant to be comically ridiculous, but there was definitely some truth to it, because it felt like Lena had turned Supergirl into her sex slave. Her anal slave! Or more accurately, her pussy loving, anal addicted fuck toy that would do anything this Luthor said. Luckily instead of world domination this wonderful Luthor seemed perfectly content with finding new and fun ways to make Supergirl cum as hard and as frequently as possible, with this particular act being very, very successful at it.

Over and over again Kara came, mostly from wrecking her rectum with every ounce of her speed and strength, to the point where she felt herself ruining another strap-on. Which would've been devastating if it had been with a guy, but with another woman it was just simply embarrassing, which in turn added to her enjoyment. Kara closed her eyes for a while so she could truly concentrate on the feeling of abusing her butt, the feeling of her cheeks jiggling against Lena's thighs, and the incredible shame and humiliation of literally squirting all over her lover's stomach, while doing this in her Supergirl suit. But her orgasms were far more satisfying when she kept her eyes open, allowing her to stare down at the goddess beneath her.

Ironically, given this position it was kind of like she was using the strap-on to fuck Lena, constantly abusing the other woman's clit while she brutalized her own back door. Which in another irony, took more out of Lena then it did out of the mighty Supergirl. But again, her Luthor understood what she needed, and seemed content to watch Kara where herself out with a gorgeous smile on her face. That expression, and the look in Lena's eyes helped give Kara just about enough orgasms to satisfy her, and then she reluctantly slowed her role so she could make sure she didn't knock Lena unconscious. After all, it wasn't as fun snuggling with an unconscious body, and this way when she buried her face into Lena's chin arms were wrapped around her, hugging her tightly. 

"I'm yours, all yours." Kara whimpered over and over again for a few long minutes of Lena stroking her hair.

"I know." Lena smiled wickedly, adding with a chuckle, "Supergirl always was super helpless against me."

"And I always will be." Kara smiled dreamily.

Lena smiled back, and then after a brief pause kissed Kara's forehead and broke the role-play by admitting, "Just as I will always be super helpless against you, Kara."


End file.
